Forum:Marcus quote after the vault
What does Marcus say on the echo just after you kill the destroyer? Something about something waiting for you somewhere? I checked his quote page already, it isn't there. Kindof sounds like he's got a present or something. King of the Lillim 17:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Marcus? Only the Guardian Angel speaks after killing the Destroyer. If you were powering through without doing the side missions, the NPC's will still pop up with messages about doing them. The last thing I recall Marcus saying is that he suspects they have you to thank for restoring comms. -- MeMadeIt 19:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) He definitely comes on and says something. I meant to listen carefully the last time I did it, but i missed it. I'll just try to catch it next time I make a new character. King of the Lillim 17:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You do know there's an option to re-listen to echos right? Just go over to the page where you choose the active quests and can view challenges in the pause menu, choose the third option and then just search for Marcus' echos. It's a lot less tedious than actually creating a new character just to listen to it. SapphireSoldierForte 17:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh snap! I forgot about that. I'll check it out after work. Damn my job for keeping me from the 'Lands. King of the Lillim 15:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : QUIT! And run the 'Lands 24/7 with the rest of us! -- MeMadeIt 17:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, if only I could. Sigh... :) King of the Lillim 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've listened to most of my characters Echo Logs and I've made 2 runs killing the Destroyer on PT2 and Marcus says nothing from when you leave the Crimson Enclave ("i'm guessing we have you to thank for that") through turning in the Vault Key to Tannis. -- 22:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not a mission echo, so it's not on the echo list. Like when he comes on asking you to be partners with him. King of the Lillim 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I second that, Memadeit. I've beaten the vanilla game 6 times and have never heard Marcus say anything over the echonet after killing the destroyer. I have no idea what this guy is talking about. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, shit. Maybe I dreamed it. I'll keep an ear out tho. King of the Lillim 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well apparently these other guys can't hear cause I heard him say something like, "...I guess we have you to thank for that... If you ever need anything, you can always... something something something... Im sure theres something waiting for you there..." Indego : Well apparently you can't read - Marcus only says "I guess we have you to thank for that ''..." AFTER you've restore Comms and leave the Crimson Enclave and says nothing else the rest of the playthrough. Now you can go back to sleep troll and wake up in another 3 months to revive this thread once again. -- MeMadeIt 00:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Its funny that most people on here tell others use old post before starting another new post on subjects then if someone does use the old post after a few months you bash them for " waking the dead" If someone has something to say whats the diff. if they use the old post. And also marcus also says " remember to use the commerse grid. Im sure theres something Usefull for you there".Veggienater 12:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : No, not "use" old posts, READ old posts. Also, it's basic netiquette that you don't revive dead thread unless you add something 'meaningful'. Adding "''the Draco sux" or "apparently these other guys can't hear" is not meaningful, especially when it's wrong! : This is not about 'what' Marcus says (it's in the Echo Logs for anyone to read) but 'when' he says it. Again, Marcus last speaks upon leaving the Crimson Enclave after having restored Comms. He does NOT say anything after you've killed the Destroyer. Anyone claiming so is just being stupid. -- MeMadeIt 18:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC)